


My Blam diary

by Blamest_gleek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blamest_gleek/pseuds/Blamest_gleek
Summary: What if Sam and Blaine were living MY life. That’s basically me having a crush on someone and telling it with Blam !
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I’m very happy to read your comments. Hope you will enjoy. (Sorry for the mistakes)

**Day 1: Back to school**

  
  


It was the first time that Blaine felt alone, it was a strange feeling. He always had friends at Dalton. But he had to transfer to McKinley High School, since there wasn’t the specialized subject he wanted at Dalton. 

So he was very nervous, he was alone, not only in this high school but also in the city. He was terrified but didn’t let it show. 

Today was his first day at school, he took a lot of time to prepare himself, he didn’t want to impress the others but at the same time he didn’t want them to judge him.

He was ready, at least he thought. So, he got out of the apartment his parents bought especially for his studies. 

He had 30 minutes of Tram to go to the high school. During the journey, he felt even more stressed than before, he was starting to doubt himself.  _ ‘Why did I transfer? Was it really necessary? _ ’ He asked himself. 

He got out of the tram and went to the high school. There was a lot of people at the entrance of the high school, he was used to it though. He passed the big doors and tried to search the room he was asked to go to. He didn’t find him by himself so he asked a supervisor to help him. He did and Blaine was finally in front of the good class. 

There were people of his class, at least he guessed since they were waiting here. He felt like a weirdo next to them, he was so well dressed while they all seemed very comfortable in their clothes. 

The teacher came, she asked the students to come in. Unfortunately, there wasn’t any solo table, so Blaine had to go to sit alone at a double table, in the middle of the class, because he wanted to stay discreet, but not be seen as a dunce either. 

He sat alone, waiting for the class to start but it only lasted five minutes since a boy, who seemed cool, asked him while pointing at the chair next to him “Can I sit here ?” 

Blaine was surprised that he had asked him  _ ‘Do I look mean or frightening ?’  _ He told himself and answered awkwardly “Of course !” 

The boy sat. He seemed kind in any case. Blaine didn’t really try to talk to him since the class has started, and the teacher was going to take the register. 

She started and called “Blaine Anderson” and Blaine raised his hand, he was the first one to appear on the list, not really what he wanted. 

Some people later, she called “Sam Evans”, and the boy next to him raised his hand. Blaine finally knew the name of the guy who’s sitting next to him. ‘ _ Maybe we will be friends ? _ ’ Blaine didn’t know, he wanted to make friends so why not? 

The class was over, it had lasted only two hours since they just have to do the formality, etc … Blaine was happy to take the tram back home, this wasn’t a bad start of school, it was even great. The people seemed to be great. 

It was already late, so he ate and showered. Tomorrow would be the real beginning of this new year. It was an important day. 

He went to sleep, thinking : 

_ ‘So his name is Sam.’ _

  
  
  
  
  



	2. The first ‘Hi, how are you?’

Day 2 : The first ‘Hi, how are you ?’

This was the second day of school, or more the first real day with new teachers, and real classes. Blaine wasn’t really stressed, since yesterday had been a good day. 

He arrived at the school, and immediately went to the room he had to go, he found it at once. 

He was standing in front of the room, and he was surprised that someone came to talk to him. It was Sam, “Hi how are you, Blaine ?” 

Wow. Blaine was surprised to see that Sam was talking to him like they knew each other since a lot of time, it was unusual, but very pleasant. 

“I’m fine and you ?” Yeah, his answer was pretty boring, but Blaine was very shy. 

“I’m fine. So, are you from here ?” Sam asked, trying to create a conversation. 

Blaine was very happy that he could maybe consider to have a friend, he wasn’t expecting it at all, at least not the second day. “No I’m not from here, I’m from Westerville, what about you ?” 

Sam smiled but was not very surprised. “Yeah I’m from Ohio, I just wasn’t in this high school, but I don’t live far from here actually” 

Blaine smiled, and the teacher arrived, making Blaine avoid a situation that could have been weird, he’s very shy. 

The teacher opened the room, entered, and the students followed. Blaine sat at almost the same place as yesterday. And he was kind of surprised that Sam did the same. So they sat together, again, whereas it could have changed. They couldn’t talk since they were in class, and the teacher didn’t seem to appreciate the people who talked, but they still sat next to each other. 

During the break of the class, Sam turned his head and asked to Blaine, “Do you go at the canteen?” 

“Not for now, but later in the year, yes” 

Sam smiled. And the class began again. 

The morning passed, and Blaine came back home because he had the time to eat, he had school the afternoon though. 

He ate nothing really special, because he didn’t have that much time, he still needed to be fast. 

After eating, he immediately went back to school, not wanting to be late. 

He arrived at school and was waiting in front of the room, scrolling on his phone. When someone called him out, it was Sam of course. “So did you have a good meal ?” 

Blaine was happy, but at the same time he felt like Sam was trying so hard to make conversation. Blaine wanted to let himself go, and open up to him more, because he wanted to be friends with him. He answered “Yes, what about you ?” 

“It wasn’t that bad, actually” he smiled. 

Blaine smiled, politely. ’Why can’t I stop being so boring?’ He wondered. And they went to class since the teacher arrived. 

In class, they still couldn’t talk much, but they shared a book to make the exercises they were asked to do. 

The bell rang. They had finished all their classes. Blaine started to take his earphones, going towards the exit, but Sam came and made him stop his actions. While walking together towards the exit, Sam exclaimed “Omg this was so hard, I’ll have to work a lot on it. But you ! You are so good at this.” 

Blaine smiled, “I have been doing it for three years, now, so that’s normal, whereas you weren’t that bad for a novice” 

Sam smiled, they were now at the exit of the school. Blaine asked while pointing at the left side “In which direction are you going?” 

“Right and you ?” He asked, kind of wanting to keep on talking. 

“Left” Blaine answered smiling “Then, see you tomorrow?” 

Sam nodded and went to his home. 

Blaine has mixed emotion. On the first hand, he was happy that he and Sam had talked and seemed to get along. But on the other hand, he hoped that Sam wanted to spend more time with him. What if he had asked him to go somewhere like a park or a fast food or else, just being the two of them. They would have known each other better, that’s for sure. 

Blaine came back home, mixed, he tried to stay positive though, they have plenty of time to get to know each other. 

He went to sleep. He was now sure that Wednesday was a good day, he didn’t have a lot of class, and he was sitting next to Sam in all of them, so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Everything happened so far !


	3. An homework together

Day 3 : An homework together 

It was a new day at school, a Jeudi, Blaine felt like it was going to be a bad day. He had Philosophy on this day, and he hated it. 

It was the first class he had. First he was lost in the corridors, he didn’t find the room, he definitely was late. He panicked and run almost everywhere searching for this room. 

He stopped and saw one of the girls of his class. He was shy but if he had to, he could talk to her and ask her, she seemed lost too. He went to her. 

“I’m sorry, I’m lost” he said to the girl. 

She smiled and answered “No problem, I am too, but I guess it’s right there” as she pointed one of the buildings. They were now going there, hoping it would be the right class. 

They arrived and finally found the right one. They knocked at the door, and waited. But no one was answering, they were afraid they made a mistake so they opened the door, and saw all the students. But the teacher was also late, they were relieved. 

Blaine went to sit. But. Sam was already sitting next to someone he didn’t know. Blaine was surprised and not feeling really well about philosophy. He looked at Sam, who was looking back at him, and went to sit in the back of the room, alone. 

Philosophy was definitely the subject he hated the most, he was alone, the teacher was boring. Also he wasn’t sitting next to Sam, even if they were not best friend and that they knew each other for 2 days, he was expecting him to sit next to him. 

The class was over, and Blaine hurried to get out of this room. He still had class, but he still wanted to get out rapidly. 

He was waiting in front of the room for the next class to begin. Sam went to talk to him and exclaimed “Hi, how are you ?” 

‘How am I ? You didn’t save a sit for me !’ He wanted to say, but he replied “I’m fine, you ?” 

“I’m fine too, how was your evening of yesterday?” 

“Nothing special, you ?” Blaine replied, he felt like he was very boring, and couldn’t help it. 

“I read a little” he said, smiling, he always smiled, he is so nice. 

The teachers called all the students, and they entered. Blaine immediately went to a sit, where he liked, in the middle and on the left of the room. 

Surprisingly, Sam sat at his side. ‘Oh so now that I am here, you want to sit with me ? God I’m so … mean ?’ Blaine thought to himself. 

Blaine smiled at him, and the class started, nothing special. 

But at a certain moment, the teacher started talking about presentation that they will have to do in front of the class, the whole class, not only the teacher. He was terrified, first he had to be in a group whereas he preferred to work alone, and second he didn’t like to be in front of the class. 

The teacher explained everything, the first to present their project would have to be 6, then they would separate in 2 two groups of 3. “Now, who wants to go first ?” 

Blaine raised his hand, he didn’t know why, but he did, maybe he wanted to go first so that the others would forget him rapidly. There are five of them that are raising their hand. The teacher kept talking “We miss one more ! One spot left !” 

Sam threw a glance at Blaine and raised his hand. ‘Does he want to be with me ? Or does he do this just to have this specific subject ?’ He wondered while the teacher wrote all their names. 

The class was over, he had now a project to present to the class. He hoped he would be in the group of Sam. 

The Six of them talked, and they decided the groups. Blaine was with Sam and Brittany. He was happy, they seemed cool, and smart. 

They separated the work. And they now had to do it. They were going to pass a week later. 

Each of them prepared their part of the work. They put it together a day before the final presentation, they thought that they did great, or at least not that bad. 

But on the night, they both received a message from Brittany on the group that they created especially for this homework : “I won’t be here tomorrow, I’m not very well, I’m sick, I’m really sorry guys.” 

Sam answered “Ok, good luck, don’t worry about us !” while Blaine answered “Oh I hope you’ll get better, good night” 

Then Blaine decided to send Sam a message, it was the first conversation they would have through text. He sent “Hey, so how are we gonna do for tomorrow, do we separate her work in two parts ?” 

Sam replied “Yes, we have no choice, I hope we will do great though.” 

“Me too, good luck then, and good night” 

“Ahah, good night” Sam ended the conversation. 

Blaine was so nervous, he had to work even more because their teammate wasn’t going to be here, at least Sam would be here. 

They arrived, the next day, they were both stressed, and they were the first to pass so they were kind of “at least we have each other”. 

The teacher called them “So .. Sam and Blaine, let’s go.” 

They went in front of the blackboard and started their presentation. 

The presentation seemed to be good. When they finished the teacher told them it was good even if they could have added some things. 

They returned to their sits. And Sam looked at Blaine saying “That wasn’t that bad in fact, I hope we will have great marks.” 

“Me too” Blaine replied smiling, he was proud of himself for doing it, he fought his shyness. 

Blaine came back home, happy he had had a very good day, it was so simple and yet awesome. 

But something started to bother him, would he and Sam still talk like they did for their presentation ? Or would they come back to barely talk ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, I have already 5 chapters prepared, I just need to write them, hope I will have the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it so far. I think the chapters will never be too long. Also I may have to add things to the story later, because I don’t think we will be more than friends (Lmao that sounds so sad). But so far, everything happened. I’ll tell you when it will change.


End file.
